A different kind of Jedi
by Icestorm312
Summary: Allia Kain is a innocent young girl, Who has her world shattered by strange events. Each of these events only makes her more and more determined to save those she loves. This story is based in the Clone Wars. Allia Kain also appears in EcoMagic's Elite corps among Squads.
1. Chapter 1

Prolog:

In all her life Allia had never been in this situation before. Her skin felt cold and wet. Just a few hours earlier she was sitting on Pantora. Now she was sitting in a strange ship, feeling cold and alone.

As Allia sat there, she could hear their boots smashing into the cold metal. One of them drew close to her and crouched down, examining her with his deep irises, his face was very square-like and he wore a strange looking cloak. Allia's eyes widened as memories rushed back into her mind.

"Slaver!" Allia shouted in her language. The mans face scrunched up as he tried to translate the dialog, then shook his head and stood back up.

"Looks like we caught a Pantoran." He yelled towards one end of the ship, was it the front? Allia couldn't be sure.

"What's your name" He asked, smiling down at her and extending a hand to help her up. Allia ignored the guested and stood up herself, She barely came up to his chest.

"Independence wont get you far where your going." He said with a smirk growing across his face. Then grabbed her wrist and dragged her into a dark room. She stumbled around awkwardly. Then some sort of fabric was shoved into her arms.

"Put this on, Now" His gruff voice shook the dark room, and she felt tiny in comparison. Allia quickly shoved on the outfit not even caring what it was. After she was done the man dragged her out and moved to the other end of the ship, shoving her down against other girls, all chained together.

She could see many different races sitting around, all wearing the same outfit she was. The "cloths" could only be compared to rags. and they weren't even granted shoes. Sighing she sat down next to a young twi'lek who looked at her with big scared eyes.

It was all Allia could do to keep from crying. She felt alone and she didn't know when she would ever see the snowy planet she called home again.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1: INTERESTING TURN AROUND

Allia woke with a start as the ship jerked suddenly, She simply sighed and closed her eyes again, It was the same routine at every stop. She'd try to escape, they'd Taz her and bring her back aboard. The familier boots slammed across the floor as Taron stood them all up one by one. When he came across Allia he simply kicked her in the chest, sending pain everywhere across her body. Allia slowly rose to her feet, now allowed to show weakness infront of the Slaver.

"Todays your last chance to get off this ship!" He shouted with a wide grin plastered onto his broad face. "All of you are the rejects, so put on a pretty smile and get bought, otherwise you'll be dumped here to fend for yourselves.

He spun around and walked off, the boots clanking heavily on the hard metal floor. Allia stood there for a moment in deep thought, She'd been on this ship for about 5 cycles now. She longed to get off, But something felt wrong.

"Are you going to run again?" Gia said behind her, Making Allia jump. She and Gia had been through many things together since they where first captured. Allia nodded, she was getting out no matter what.

"Personally i don't think you'll get the chance, he's expecting it by now" Gia advised. Allia just shrugged, ever since she was first captured she hadn't spoke a word to anyone, not even Gia

The doors to they're left opened and each of then shuffled into it, arriving on some back room in this planets underworld. Allia felt her nerves rising but she had to be strong, not show any weakness.

Out in the crowed drunk men rose their heads and cheered, Every time Allia saw it she felt more and more disgusted. among the men, there was a hooded figure, his beard the only thing visible as the light cast shadows on his face. Allia shivers as she felt his eyes land on her. Some of the men came onto the stage to take a closer look at the girls, one rather fat human stopped infront of her, and Allia nearly threw up over his face.

He smiled at her and waved the slaver over, speaking in a strange language she didn't recognize. To this her captor simply luaghed. and pointed at her chest

"No, no, this ones 500." He said simply Which brought confusion into Allia's face, Most of the slaves were sold for around 50, to this the fat human threw up his hands and walked off to look at another girl.

Allia allowed herself to breath for a moment, which must have been a mistake. The robed man from earlier stopped infront of her, His eyes still shrouded in darkness. Allia felt her heart plumet and she stood in fear.

"Relax child, i'm here to help" The man whispered in her ear before leaning back and eyeing the salesman

"How much for this young pantoran?" He shouted across the room. Allia felt there eyes fall onto her, she could barly hear the whispers that resounded across the room each one said something that sounded like "Pantoran?" or "Poor thing"

Allia knew the man had stepped across the line somehow, because her captor stood in shock, then casually walked onto the stage

"F-fine eye sir. But this young lady is not a Pantoran, She's simply a Mix between many different cultures" He laughed nervously, and Allia put 2 and 2 togeather. Something about being Pantoran made people hesitant to buy?

The man pulled the hood off his smiling face, He deep blue eyes matching perfectly with his smile and messy brown hair matching his Beard. Allia felt her heart skip a little bit, yet everyone else in the room seemed to gasp.

"J-jedi!" One of them screamed and bolted for the exit, However the door closed a second later when the jedi raised his hand.

"You all have been committing illegal activities, the police will be arriving shortly" He said, Lowering his hand and staring levelly with Allia's captor.

"Why you!" Her captor pulled out his Blaster and shot at the jedi, who quickly rolled away, appearing a second later with a Purple glowing stick in his hands. What was it called a Lightsaber? Allia couldn't remember. Yet something inside her sparked and Allia Unknowingly raised her hand. A massive energy erupted from inside her and the Slaver was knocked over, hitting his head on a table on his way off the stage.

Allia stood there, looking stunned. Her hand hadn't moved from it's position, and she could still barely feel the power dwindling inside her. The robed man walked up next to her and his mouth moved, but no words came out. That was weird speaking normally doesn't work like that?

Allia fell to the ground, her eyes enveloping her in blackness


	3. Wardrobe Change

Allia woke slowly, taking time to see everything around her. The seat she was a cloud in comparison to what she was used to, her blueish purple skin was wrapped lightly in a silver blanket that spread warmth through her body. Taking a moment to close her eyes Allia let herself soak in the moment that beckoned for complete loss of will.

Allia's freedom crumbled as she heard boots stomp steadily into the room, snapping her eyes open she saw an unfamiliar face before her, Allia felt a sinking despair as she tried to figure out every possibility. Yet the one that stood out the most was the possibility of being owned.

"She's awake, master" the human shouted across the room. Confusion spread across Allia's face as another man walked into the room. Upon seeing his face memories rushed back to her and a great relief lifted from her mind

"Good" the man crouched over her, poking her in the head lightly. Allia let a small smile spread across her lips. Pushing the blanket off her Allia look down at the disgusting cloths wrapped around her.

"Oh, right! We got you some clothes, there's a free room just down the hall to change" The younger guy gave her a bundle of clothes and Allia nodded, walking towards the designated room. Inside the bag were a pair of tan pants and a simple red shirt, over all a very displeasing Allia retrieved a laser knife and cut the pants above 3 inches above the knee. Allia threw on her new clothes and skipped happily out of the room.

"That is, not what i bought her" The second man spoke with his hands up, giving the bearded man a strange look.

"I did this myself" Allia spoke for the first time in 3 years, her own voice sounding alien to her. Both the men smiled and walked over to her.

"I'm john, and this goof" John pointed to the younger human "is my padawan Pav" John placed his arm over Pav's shoulder, giving a hearty laugh. Allia felt a strange sensation fall over her. One she hadn't felt in a long time, Safety.

"I'm Allia, from the planet Pantora" she put on her best smile then added "Thank you Jedi John. But i think i could have escaped alone" John laughed and Pav's face scrunched into a confused look

"Master, what exactly happened at the bar you went to last night? You go for a drink and come back with a Pantoran." John looked strangely at his padawan, then began to recap the story of exactly what happened. Allia wasn't listening much to his story as she was focused mainly on her own thoughts. Trying to figure out what that strange power she used was.

"Oh! so she used the force?" Allia's attention snapped back to Pav and she raised an eyebrow. Pav just smiled and continued "Allia you're force sensitive, which means you have the force. Haven't you reached jedi in school yet?"

To this Allia shook her head, Being in a slavers ship for 3 years didn't exactly leave time for school anyways. All she knew about jedi is they were powerful.

"Well, john is a jedi. He and i use this power called for the force, We can manipulate things outside of our bodies with this invisible power" Allia felt that she was receiving the water downed version, yet she still got the main point. She could become a jedi.

"let's not get ahead of ourselves here" John said, stroking his beard wisely "indeed you can use the force Allia. However the use of this power is entirely up to you choose any path you like, Destinys aren't set in stone"

"i want to become a jedi!" she nearly jumped out of her chair, energy coursing through her veins. She felt better than she had in years "So i can protect others, and myself!" to her comment John smiled and rose out of his chair

"then you're going to want one master in particular. I don't care what the council says you're going to have to meet her now before she takes another padawan" Allia looked at Pav who was shaking his head. She felt she had a long day ahead of her "We have to move now, Pav will teach you the basics on the way there!"

John went about the room, using the force to pack multiple bags at one time stuffing various things in various bags, clothes and items whirled around the room so fast Allia was feeling dizzy.

"well, where to begin." Pav gave her a big smile, and Allia smiled back. This was certainly a strange twist in her life


End file.
